Darkest Heaven
by Alex Calo
Summary: The Flock has landed in Forks,Washington only to be attacked by a vicious Sam. Now a feud has erupted between the packs and a terrible fate awaits the entire town of Forks. There is no going back.
1. The Sky Is The Limit

Chapter 1: the sky is the limit

Max's POV

Like any other night, the flock and I were flying. Yeah, you heard right. _Flying. _Yep, incase you don't know I'm Max. The flock and I, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy (or the Gasman), Nudge, Angel and the all too talkative Total (our dog)decided ,after taking down Itex, the flock and I would just hangout and have _fun_. Yeah, that's something we can't do every day. After a vote we decided to fly around the world. Unfortunately majority rules, I was actually planning on staying with Dr. Mar…..I mean Mom.

Yeah, it kinda strange to call someone _mom_. I mean the only family I've had my whole life was the flock. We were flying over the forest in Forks, Washington when Angel and Gazzy yawned in unison. "Alright," I said "Time for bed," Gazzy and nudge looked disappointed and I bet Angel would've too if she wasn't about to drop from the sky.

"But, Max we're only in..." Nudge started to say and then I gave her a look and she shut her mouth. We landed on the forest floor and Angel fell to the floor and started up a small snore. Nudge and Gazzy soon followed. Iggy had first watch so Fang and I hit the hay.

I dreamt I was back at my mom's house and Ari was there except he was _human._ All human, as if he was never Eraserfied. He was older and Jeb was praising him for getting an A+ on a writing assignment. I walked into the room wearing my hair in a loose ponytail and wearing some cheesy school uniform. I ran up to Jeb and hugged him. "Hey _Dad_," I said.

"How was school?" he asked his voice, surprisingly, fatherly as he loosened his tie.

"Good," I replied. I walked into the other room and saw Mom cooking and Ella doing homework.

"Hey Max," Mom said happily as she cut up the green beans.

"Hi Mom," I said and went upstairs. I changed my clothes and that's when I realized I had no wings. I screamed.

I woke up from my dream/nightmare to a large wolf hovering over me. The thing growled in my face and I jumped. Slowly, I walked over to Fang. I kicked him in the ribs he let out a low yelp and looked at me. He followed my stare and immediately jumped to his feet. "What is it?" I asked him.

"Dunno," he replied in his usual voice as he got into a defensive position.

"Eraser?" I asked.

"No, too big," Fang said strategizing what he'd do if things went south.

I sighed. "Alright Fang," I began he looked at me "Lets wake up the flock and then we'll pull an up, up and away." I ordered. He nodded and then several more wolves erupted from the forest. One of the smaller ones pounced at Fang. He put his hands up defensively, but it didn't stop the wolf. His claws ripped off Fangs shirt and his jaw clenched on Fang's arm. He let out an ear piercing scream that woke the flock up. Then they were all pounced on including myself. The last thing I saw was a russet colored wolf running towards the clearing and then I let the darkness take me.

I woke up in a large room with only a bed, a door and a window that covered an entire wall. I got up and every part of my body screamed in pain I let out a low whimper. Not two seconds later a small girl with dark brown hair and gold eyes walked in. Strange. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Well," I began and then another burst of pain ripped threw me and the darkness took over again.

Fang's POV

I woke up in a room that looked like a hospital, but with a large glass wall. A pretty big guy walked through the door. He had black hair and strange gold eyes. "Are you okay, kid?" he asked me and I tried to get up.

I winced as a shot of pain rippled through me. "Fine," I said and looked at myself. I had a large bandage around my arm and my leg was stiff. My shirt was replaced with a muscle shirt way too big for me.

"So," the guy started, "What's your name, kid?" he asked in a bored voice with a hint of concern as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"Fang," I said my voice scratchy as I propped myself on my elbows and cleared my throat.

He chuckled at something. "Well _Fang,_ I'm Emmet." He said. I sighed. My eyes drooped and I was taken by the darkness.

Renesmee's POV

I was sleeping in mommy's arms when I heard a loud noise outside. Jacob and the rest of his pack walked in with disgusted looks on their faces. They were carrying several bloody kids who had, to everyone's surprise, _wings_. "Sam," Daddy said in disgust. I put my hand on his cold cheek and replayed the scene for him.

"Sam Uley's pack did this." Jacob grunted in disgust.

"Alright," Carlisle began in a pained tone. "Bring them upstairs to the X-ray room," he said. Everyone, but Daddy, Mommy, Seth, and I went upstairs.

Seth walked over and plopped himself on the sofa with a very worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Seth?" Mommy asked. He sighed and didn't answer.

"He's imprinted on one of the girls upstairs." Daddy said curtly.

"Nudge," Seth said. "That's her name…" he said and let out another sigh. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. I put my hand on Daddy's face and replayed the scene, but I focused more on the dark girl who Embry was carrying. Daddy nodded and I fell asleep in mommy's arms.

Seth's POV

I loved her, more than anything. It was love at first sight, just like they all said. It was so sad. She was almost killed by those who were once my brothers. They. Will. Pay. I dreamed of me and Nudge dancing in a meadow; the simple thought of her made me smile, but the dream quickly turned into a nightmare. Nudge was attacked by Sam. She was being tortured by him. I tried to move but I couldn't it was horrible I felt like screaming. I awoke to a hand violently shaking me.

"Hey, Bro are you okay?" Leah asked concern in her eyes. I never talked to Leah about imprinting or love because she hates the fact that she's a "genetic dead end" and anyways I'd tell Jacob later.

"Yeah fine Leah, why?" I asked her. And I was actually confused. She wasn't here when they brought over Nudge and her friends and she hates the Cullens.

"Well for one thing, Seth, you let out a scream that carried its way into La Push." She said so mater-of-factly. I blushed at that thought.

"I did," I said in an embarrassed voice "And you came to _wake me up_?" I said in a very confused voice as I propped myself on my elbows.

"Well…" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Again Leah!" I almost screamed at her. "The Cullens are the nicest people we know and you thought they tried to kill me!" I asked in disbelief "Again!" I added

"Well Bella broke your arm that one time and she tried to kill Jacob!" she said.

"Well I'm fine." I said curtly and got up from the floor. "Where are Jacob and The Cullens?" I asked as I looked over towards the big staircase. Someone started down it.

"Where am I?" demanded a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked about six. She walked towards me shaking her little fist.

"Well your in forks," I said and snickered at her little fist. And she slapped me across the face and turned to Leah who had a look of shock on her face.

"You're at The Cullen's house they gave you a place to stay while you guy are healing." Leah said in a voice that sounded like she was trying to restrain a laugh. She let her smile turn to a frown a tear fell from her eye. She hasn't been the same since Embry imprinted on some girl from Seattle named Lizzie. She's gotten more bitter and she's been trying to hold that pain inside so only she has to deal with it. Talk about 180's.

Renesmee's POV

Me and mommy went to visit grandpa today. It was strange. We got there and grandpa wasn't home. There was a note on the fridge that read that he had to go to work today. Mommy's been trying to make me eat human food and it's been kind of hard because it's not the same as drinking blood, but I've been a good girl and I've been eating all the food daddy makes. And on Fridays wed hunt and then go to grandpas. Daddy, Alice, Emmet, Jasper, Granma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were helping the winged strangers.

"Well," mommy said as the stress line on her forehead appeared. "Let's go to La Push!" she said as she remembered she promised me a trip to hers and Jacobs's old hangout. We drove there in mommies new Ferrari and we were there in approximately twenty minutes sixty-three seconds and eighty-three milliseconds. We walked on the beach and I went towards the water. There were so many different color rocks it was so cool.

"Mommy," I said pleasure in my voice "Look at the rocks," I said as I arranged them in the colors of the rainbow.

"Very nice," she said and looked out towards the crowded beach "Let's go," she urged, but then Quil, Claire, Embry, and Lizzie started calling our names and running towards us.

"Hey, Bella," Quil said as he came closer and started to wave.

"Hewo Bewa," Claire said as Quil set her down on the ground.

"Hey Guys," Mommy said and let out a loud sigh. She looked at her wrist watch and gave me a very quick wink. "Oh, look at the time," Mommy said as she picked me up "We got to go," mommy said quickly thinking up an excuse "We have a baseball game tonight." She said.

"Isn't it supposed to rain?" Lizzie asked as she and Embry finally got here.

"Yes its much more fun," she laughed and started to walk towards the car "Bye!" she called as we got to the car and drove home.

6


	2. Avian Americans? No Way!

Chapter 2: Avian-Americans? No way!

Bella's POV

I was so glad that I got out of La Push when I did. I didn't want Jake's pack apologizing to _me_. There's just something about apologies that get to me. I was glad that Nessie didn't mind that I left in such a hurry. She was happy that she was able to take home the beautiful colored rocks from the beach. When we got home, to our surprise, Leah was cracking up and Seth had a huge red hand mark across his face. One of the bird girls was trying to apologize, but she kept laughing. The girls name was Angel and, somehow, she can read minds like Edward, but in a way she's more experienced because she can manipulate other minds. Or at least that's what Edward said.

"That was uncalled for," he said still pouting "Stupid mind reader." He mumbled as an after thought.

"Well I'm sorry you were laughing at me and not telling me where I was," Angel said trying not to laugh as she unfurled her _wings_ so they can have some air. Seth sniffed the air.

"Hey Bella!" he said in a happy almost relieved voice as Leah smelt the air and started towards the back door.

"Bye Seth!" she said "See you at home!" she opened the back door as I opened the front. "Oh and hope to see you again Angel!"

"Bye Leah!" Angel and Seth shouted back in unison.

"Hey Seth," I greeted as Nessie put her hand to my face and asked to play the piano. I nodded and set her down.

"Hi Bella," Seth said happily.

"Hello Angel," I said in a sweet voice as I noticed her standing beside me. Nessie started up Beethoven's Ninth symphony.

"Umm?" Angel said in a confused voice rubbing the back of her head. "Do I know you?" she asked obviously confused.

"No," I said waiting for the heat to come rushing to my face. I guess you never get used to that. "Well, I'm Bella Cullen." I said feeling incredibly self conscious.

"Well thanks," said Angel in a sugary sweet voice as she looked at me in a way that made me even _more_ self conscious. She gasped. "I ca-can't re-read you're mind!" she practically screamed.

"Wait hold up you can read minds?" said Jacob in a confused voice as he walked through the door. He looked at Seth and he nodded. "So, uh Angel right?" Angel nodded. "Yeah so what's up with the whole 'wings' thing? He asked in a normal voice as he plopped down next to Seth.

"I can tell the story!" said a scruffy voice coming from the corner a small dog came around the couch and jumped on Angel's lap. "I'm Total," he said and Jacob started cracking up.

"No freakin' way!" Jacob said between loud guffaws. I just stared at the dog in amazement. _And I thought_ _I'd seen it all. _

"Stop laughing," I said to Jacob in a serious tone and gave him a light tap on the arm. He let out a low yelp. Well I _thought_ it was a light tap.

"Angel?" said a small voice as a girl with blonde hair and light eyes walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pair of my old jeans and one of Rose's tops.

"Yeah, Max over here!" Angel called and waved Max over. I looked at her and saw something in her eyes. I saw an immense pain that melted away as soon as she saw Angel. She's been through a lot in her short life. She has the same thing I see in Jasper's eyes sometimes. Knowledge, experience, pain.

"Angel," she said with a sigh and turned to me. Nessie started playing 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star', one of her favorites. "Hey," she said as she rocked back and forth on her heels obviously nervous.

"Hey Max," Nessie said as she played her song. "I'm Renesmee!" she said with glee, "But you can call me Nessie!" she finished and continued to play.

"I'm Jacob," he said happily as he stroked Total on the back.

"I'm Seth," Seth said in monotone as he woke up from a daydream.

"And I'm Bella," I said in my sing song voice. "Can I ask you something?" I said concerned.

"Of course Bella," Max said as she walked over to the new arm chair Jake usually sat in. "Shoot." She said in a joyful tone.

"Well I've noticed you have _wings_." I said feeling self conscious again. She sighed.

"Well," she said in a pained voice. "As babies the flock and I were experimented on in this sick place called the _school_," you could hear the disgust in her voice. "It was owned by Itex," Jacob looked up.

"Itex?" Jacob said confused.

"They make my toothpaste!" Seth shouted in disgust.

"Yeah they're a big business," Max continued. "Well, long story short we're mutant bird freaks." She said and shrugged.

"But we prefer Avian-Americans!" Angel added after Max had finished.

"Avian-Americans?" Jacob asked not sounding convinced.

"No way!" Seth said sounding like he bought it. Just then howling started up and Jacob bolted out the door.

Paul's POV

I was amazed at what I saw. Over one hundred strange wolf _things._

'_Sam, do you see what I'm seeing?' _I asked him

'_Yeah what are they?' _He asked seeming confused.

'_Sam!' _Brady called as he fought off one of the strange half wolf half human _thing_.

'_That leech from the Volturi was right. The Cullens are breeding mutants!'_ Sam spat in disgust

'_If you see anything that's not human kill it.' _He said to the pack in disgust in disgust. '_The Cullens are mine.' _Sam snarled and stormed off as Jared and I followed.

4


	3. Nudge Clearwater?

**Oh yeah forgot. **

**Disclaimer: I am not James Paterson or Stephanie Meyers in disguise I'm just a dude. Oh and the name emric is not mine either it belongs to a friend.**

**Claimer: I am Alex calo so I own most of the plot (ill tell you later) and Eliot. Oh and the six other wolves you never heard of like Joseph and Azar. And this chapie is dedicated to one of my my best friend Azar and my girl bff Ali! ENJOY!!! PLEEZ COMMENT!!!**

Chapter 3: Nudge Clearwater?

Eliot's POV

'_Eliot,' _Sam thought at me in a serious tone as he thought about how to take down the Cullens in the most effective way.

'_Yes, Sam?"_ I replied already knowing what he was going to tell me. He wants _me_ to kill Jacob, my own uncle. I love my uncle Jake and I can't kill him, but the weight of an alpha command is too much to handle. I'm not like Jake. I can't just walk away like he did. Any alpha blood in me has been diluted by weak human blood.

'_Eliot, keep your head in the game man.'_ My best friend Emric thought to me .He turned to Sam 'Look_, Sam I'll kill Jacob if you want just don't make Eliot do this.' _He thought and I mentally winced as he said the word _kill._

'_Emric, if there was anyway around it I'd take it, but there's no way.'_ He thought, '_Emric I'd send you, but you're too small and Eliot is the only one big enough to defeat Jacob,'_ he turned to me his voice changed to the double timbre of the Alpha command, '_You will kill your uncle Jacob. You will watch as the Cullen house burns to the ground and you will be proud.' _He finished and turned to the pack. '_We will wait three days until we attack the Cullen house. We will lose those who were once are brothers, but if we don't our families will be put in danger. For La Push!' _Sam thought.

'_For La Push!'_ the rest of the pack thought. I wish I could help my uncle, but I'm on my knees from the weight of the Alpha command.

Jacob's POV

'_Sam.'_ I thought, _'What's with all the howling?'_ I said as soon as I changed into my wolf form.

'_Nothing Jacob__,__'_ He spat at me.

'_Sam,' _I said and sighed. '_Sam what's wrong maybe we can_-_'_ I started, but Sam cut me off.

'_Jacob shut the hell up we don't need your help.'_ Sam said.

'_Tell me.' _I said in the double timbre of my Alpha voice as I ran towards Sam's usual meeting place. I felt him mentally wince as he almost gave in to my command.

'_Jacob,' _he asked his voice pained now. I reached the clearing and saw my nephew and Paul whimper. What the Hell is going on? I felt Leah and Azar phase. Azar is the newest recruit and he chose my pack over Sam's because I'm "cooler." Leah has been very motherly to him, but she still longs for her own kid. She nudged Azar's dark brown fur and they started to run towards me. Azar is actually a pretty big wolf and, surprisingly, he's faster then Leah.

'_Hey!' _she said playfully and Azar mentally chuckled.

'_Guys, cut it out,'_ I snapped as I realized something was wrong with Sam's pack. They looked at me menacingly. '_Azar get over here and Leah__,__ go get Quil and Embry__,__' _I said my mind trying to decipher this. Sam not wanting me near his pack, most of his pack looked like they were prepared for a fight and the one's _closest_ to me looked pained. '_Sam,'_ I thought to him as I realized he was mounting an attack on the Cullens. '_The Cullens have done nothing!'_ I thought to him and howled out of anger. He turned to Eliot and Eliot backed away looking at me pleadingly with a deep pain in his eyes.

'_The protection of La Push is in our hands Jacob!' _he mentally screamed at me '_The Cullens are breading mutants!' _he said and I mentally gasped.

'_What the hell are you talking about?' _I thought completely dumbstruck. Azar reached my side by then.

'_We've been seeing very strange things in the forest Jacob and if you're going to side with the leeches then,'_ he thought andI could feel a hint of pain,_ 'Jacob I'm afraid we're going to have to kill you.'_ Just then Quil, Embry, Leah and Seth arrived. A strange thought went through Seth's mind and it gave me an idea.

'_Sam_,' I thought and mentally smirked. '_Seth has imprinted on one of the bird girls you nearly killed!'_ I thought to him and he mentally gasped. '_Her name was Nudge?'_ I thought to Seth he nodded and I snickered. Nudge Clearwater? Hilarious. Sam looked at the other wolves and barked an order I couldn't hear. They lined up behind Sam. First two were Paul and Jared then Eliot, Joseph, Billy, Colin, Brady, Luse, Aris, and Billy. They were in an attack formation. '_Guys fall back!' _I thought and they all ran except for Azar. Sam lunged at me and Azar knocked him to the side.

'_Go!' _he mentally screamed at me and bit down hard on Sam's left leg. Paul and Jared seemed undecided. Azar was Jared's cousin who moved here a couple years back and would never kill his best friend's cousin.

'_No!'_ I thought to him and knocked him off Sam. I started to attack Sam and Azar took off after I gave him a stern look that said that I could handle this. I bit down on Sam's other leg and heard him yowl as I jumped off and ran.

Edward's POV

As soon as I was sure Nudge was asleep I walked down stairs feeling slightly overwhelmed. I walked out of Nudge's room and saw Alice in the hall.

"Hey Edward," she said in the same monotone I would have used.

"Hello Alice," I greeted before reading her mind. Nothing she thought surprised me. I walked down the large staircase into the living room.

"Hey Edward," Bella greeted and Nessie stopped playing Beethoven's 10th and ran over to me and hugged me.

"Hi Daddy," she said as she clung to my shirt and I lifted her into my arms. I read her mind and realized she was curious as to why the wolves were howling. I searched for Jacob's 'voice' and realized something was wrong.

"Bella, go get Jasper and Emmet; we may be looking at a fight." I said and her face went even whiter. She flew upstairs and two seconds later Jasper, Emmet and I were flying through the forest to where the wolves were meeting.

"Now Edward, for the third time, what's going on?" Emmet asked in an impatient tone.

"I'll tell you when we get there," I said curtly. Jasper was reading my emotions as we ran. His golden hair was flowing in the wind. There was enough light in the forest that you could see all of his scars as clearly as if you were in the sun. His face was covered with them. At that point I began to feel a tinge of sorrow. We slowed to a fast walk. Emmet had, for once, a serious look on his face. His dark brown curls were flowing with the wind and you could see all the flexes of his muscles. We arrived at the clearing to see a beaten Jacob on the ground and a defeated Sam beside him. Jacob looked over and saw us. His eyes closed and Emmet quickly lifted him off the ground. Jacob phased in his arms. He was bruised from head to toe. His body was covered in blood as well. Jasper turned to the other wolves.

"I _strongly_ suggest taking Sam home for medical treatment." He said and we started to run. We took an alternate route to see if anyone else in the pack was around. I found Azar not far from the clearing his left leg covered in blood. Emmet sighed and I looked over at him.

'_More patients__,__g__reat__,__'_ he thought and I looked at him. He felt a sudden twinge of guilt and embarrassment I realized as I read Jasper's mind. I chuckled and Azar shifted his weight. We reached the big white house soon enough. Carlisle and Angel were on the porch.

'_What's wrong?'_ I thought to Angel wondering if she can hear me. She could.

'_Nothing just realized we had more patients so I brought Carlisle down.'_ She thought back at me and I laughed as I realized she got that much from the snide comment in Emmet's head.

"Bring them up to the spare rooms." Carlisle said obviously pained "Bring Jacob to the X-ray room." He added and we brought up the kids.

"Through the back," I said as I realized what this would do to Bella. They all nodded and we went upstairs.

**Remember comment and criticize and pleez no "OMG u suck!" that's so rude. Thx 4 reading!**

**Beta Note: If 'if anyone knew i would' (that's me, the beta) hears of any flame-ness I will personally be dealing with it. You've been warned. Although, if there are mistakes, please notify the author and he will inform me of said mistakes and I will try to fix them in the future. Oh and REVIEW, 'cause it makes you awesome and makes me do a better job! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Yeah and enjoy this!**


	4. Flyboys and Slushees

Chapter 4: Flyboys and Slushees

Max II's POV

"Alright," said as the director finished giving me my orders. I, once again, was sent to destroy the flock. For some reason they haven't moved in over three days and no Erasers reported back. Jeb walked through the door with a pained look on his face. Ter Borcht entered soon after him; He had a wicked smile on his face. Five minutes later about twenty-five other men entered the room.

"Girl," Ter Borcht said in disgust as he walked over to the table. The tone of his voice made me want to rip his head off.

"Scum bag," I said back, a smile creeping onto my face. He raised his hand to smack me and the director gave him a look. Ter Borcht quickly apologized and took a seat.

"Now as I was saying," the director said giving Ter Borcht a stern look. "The by half plan failed because of these kids," He sad and clicked a button on his chair. A large screen appeared showing the flock. "I will pay three-hundred billion dollars to anybody who catches the flock as a whole." He pressed a second button on the chair. Profiles of each Flock member appeared on the screen. "If only one is captured the price is split in half." The director said and snapped his fingers at Jeb who was at the door way. Jeb walked out. "Of course, for the right price, you get to use our Flyboys and our Erasers." And Jeb walked back in with, to my surprise, Ari and a Flyboy. "This," the director said in monotone as he pointed at the Flyboy. "Is a Flyboy, they carry machine guns and come with communication radios," he said. "You can buy three-hundred for eighteen-thousand dollars." He paused and pointed to Ari. "This is an Eraser," he said. "They have increa-" he was interrupted by a Japanese man in a white suite with jet black hair and tattoos all over his body.

"He looks like a normal human!" the man said outraged. Ter Borcht smiled.

"Ari," Ter Borcht said and looked at the director, he nodded. "Attack." He said and then Ari morphed, jumped into the air ripped out his claws and ripped through the man like butter. Ter Borcht laughed. After Five minutes of useless talk three men with papery white skin entered followed by several men in black coats.

"Hello Aro" the director said and smiled.

Nudge's POV

Gazzy, Iggy and I came down the stairs of this odd house. Of course it was beautiful and it smelled wonderful, but I sensed something wrong. Iggy yawned and Gazzy punched him in the shoulder as they laughed at a joke I didn't hear.

"Yo, Iggy you got some serious talent!" Gazzy said between loud guffaws. He was wearing someone else's Sean John shirt that was a little too big for him. Iggy was wearing a large long sleeve shirt with the initials E.C. on it.. I was wearing a Juicy Couture shirt that, amazingly, fit me almost perfectly. I also noticed that I was clean and so were Iggy and Gazzy. We reached the bottom of the stairs to find Max, Angel, Fang, a dark looking kid with sandy hair and several people with brilliant white skin and beautiful gold eyes. On the armchair on the right side of the couch was the dark skinned kid. On the couch were two of the strange people with white skin. One of them had gorgeous blonde hair and another one looked like he could lift a car with one hand. Next to them was a small looking girl sitting next to a boy with darkish blonde hair. Beside them was Max, Fang and Angel. Closer to the door was a large piano and a girl sitting there playing it. She was playing a song I didn't recognize, but it was still beautiful. In the kitchen there was too couples talking in low hushed voices.

"Hey guys!" Max greeted us as we walked down the stairs and looked around the room. I, for some strange reason, felt afraid.

"So what's for breakfast?" Gazzy asked cutting to the point. He licked his lips and looked around. His eyes locked on the blonde haired girl and he blushed. The large one next to her let out a snicker.

"Well," a young looking man said as he walked from the kitchen. He had light hair and was wearing what looked like doctor's scrubs. "Feel free to have anything in the kitchen, Edward took the liberty of making breakfast." He finished and a small looking woman came from the kitchen and sat next to him on the couch. Gazzy licked his lips and ran into the kitchen followed by Iggy and I. Gazzy, of course, knocked over a lamp that made a loud crashing sound.. The boy in the armchair woke up and looked in my direction. He smiled lovingly at me and I blushed. His eyes, although tired looked at peace.

"Nudge," was all he got out before his eyes closed and he started up a low snore. Max looked at me and then at him. She looked confused.

"Seth has fallen in love with Nudge." Edward said, as if reading our thoughts. "He's a werewolf," he began "Or should I say shape shifter," he added as an after thought. "They do something called imprinting, they do it to carry on the blood line." He finished and sighed. Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and I gasped. The large one laughed again.

Bella's POV

All of us were talking in the front room having fun and laughing. Alice looked away like she was in a trance.. She screamed. In half a second Edward and Jasper were at her side. She looked at Max. "How could you?" She said and started sobbing. Max looked outraged.

"I didn't do anything." She said in a peeved voice. Angel and Edward looked at Alice and she looked as if she was going to scream at the intrusion.

"That wasn't Max." Angel said matter-of-factly. "It was Max II." she said and Max gasped. Jasper looked at her confused.

"I saw Max…" she paused, "Max II, writhing on the floor in pain and then it changed into her, as a vampire, killing……." she let her voice trail off, but I knew Edward already knew. His eyes became those of a madman. He began to pace and I knew what was happening.

"Edwa-" was all I could get out before several wolf-like creatures busted through the back window. They grabbed Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. Seth, after being woken up, jumped and transformed in midair; he ran after the wolf-creature that I realized was an Eraser. But it was too late. The Eraser's jumped into a helicopter and it took off. Seth ran after it.

Seth's POV

I woke up to a large crashing sound and saw several of the wolf-men from the woods. One of the wolf-men grabbed Nudge. I jumped into the air and let the fire rip through me. I ran after the wolf-man that grabbed Nudge. I was too late. The wolf-man climbed into a helicopter and I was bombarded with robots. They were all over me. I tried to shake them off, but they just kept coming. I stopped struggling. It was too late. I heard a sound like gunfire. I saw the ground around me darken with red, but I felt nothing. I started to whimper and just lie there. I felt dizzy and let the darkness take over.

I found myself in a large room with no windows. There was a man in a white coat standing over me with a syringe in his hand. I began to feel light headed. My eyes began to close and ibegan to drift into unconsciousness. I heard a familiar scream and I immediately opened my eyes. I found myself in Edward's room. Bella was talking with Max in a low serious tone.

"Max," Bella said in that same serious whisper. "We have to tell Edward." Max sighed as if she's said this a thousand times before.

"No we can't," she said in a voice used by someone who wished they were somewhere else. "If we do everyone will die." Bella let out a snicker.

"Max," she said her voice sounding reassuring. "We can take care of ourselves." Max sighed once more.

"Have you ever heard of the Volturi?" Max asked already knowing the answer. Bella let out a low shriek.

"Th- the Volturi?" Bella asked obviously frightened.

"Alice didn't tell you?" she asked confused. Bella shook her head. "Well the Volturi funds Itex. They've made a deal," Max paused sounding pained "Itex gets us and the Volturi gets you," Bella let out a low gasp.

"They're planning on turning Max II into a Vampire." Bella said beginning to understand. "Tomorrow Carlisle will check out you guys and see if there are any 'chips' implanted in you and I'll talk to Jay." She said strategizing every move.

"Well Bella It's time for me to go," Max said with a sigh. "I'll meet you at Jay's place." She said and opened the window and jumped out. Bella closed the window. About five minutes later I decided to 'wake up'

"Seth, are you alright?" Bella asked as I tried to prop myself on my elbows. I squealed in pain and dropped letting the pain take me into darkness.

Elliot's POV

I was sitting at home playing video games when my dad walked in.

"Hey kiddo." He said his face mirroring mine, in pain.

"Hey Dad." I replied not turning from my game. He plugged in the second controller and pressed start. A challenger has appeared came up on the screen and we began to play. About an hour passed before I smelt something sickly sweet in the air. Dad tensed. Edward entered the room holding one of the strange wolf-men in its human form. Followed soon by Jasper and Emmet.

"Is this what Sam was talking about?" Edward asked outraged. I flinched away at his angry figure.

"Yes," Dad said looking like he was going to punch Edward in the face. "Now leave my home with that abomination of yours!" Dad screamed.

"Your pack is planning on killing my family because of something you don't even know about!" Edward spat in disgust "This thing is made by the same sick bastards that mutated those poor kids!" Edward started to scream. "The same bastards we fought against five years ago!" he said and my dad sighed.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it." Dad said curtly. "We have no control and Sam is not going to call off this attack." Edward sighed.

"Join Jacob's pack." Edward said as if it was obvious.

"We can't disobey a command." Edward looked at me and back at my dad.

"Try to reason with him." Was all he said before him and his brothers were gone..

Max's POV

I flew out the window carrying a backpack holding about half a million dollars. I was going to the old house. Our old house. All those years a go Jeb told me a secret I dared not share with anyone. The entrance to the school is under our house. If I can get there I could find the flock. I know what you're thinking _'You could have saved so much time, you could have saved Angel very quickly_!' well it's not that easy. The gate down there is guarded by thousands of Flyboys. About a mile from the house I landed in the woods and walked towards a convenience store. I bought myself a slushee and two hotdogs with the works. I wolfed it down and started towards the house. I walked toward the house. I walked through the front door and almost hit the roof. Ari and Ter Borcht were waiting for me with a little girl in a black robe. The girl looked at me and smiled. An immense pain, almost triple the amount of pain from my mind explosions ripped through me. "ARI HELP ME!" I screamed and he just stood there and Ter Borcht let out an evil laugh.

"You're finished," was all I heard before I passed out.

6


	5. Cousins and Betrayal

Chapter 5: Cousins and Betrayal

Azar's POV

My life is pretty simple. School, home, patrol, three hours sleep and repeat. Now Sam's pack was challenging us and my life got turned upside down. Now I take shifts with the rest of the pack. I've been taken out of school and I can't even see my parents. Most of all I think I miss the comic relief of one of my best friends, Thomas. He always knew just what to say. I was running patrol one night while I spotted two shadows moving fastly from bush to bush.

'_Azar_?' it was Emric's thoughts I heard..

'_Emric, why are you here_?' I thought bewildered. He caught up to him and saw Jacob standing next to him.

'_Hey Jake_,' I thought to him. '_I get it now you got Emric to join_!' I thought and Jacob lunged at me.

Jeb's POV

I was in a plane on my way to Forks, Washington. I had to warn the flock about Omega II. What was left of it anyway. I began to think about what Aro said to the new director.

"My old friend I haven't seen you in well over thirty years!" Thirty years? The director looked no more than twenty years old. With his ivory like skin and glowing red eyes, his hair was jet black. Soon enough I nodded off and started to dream.

"Hey Dad!" Max said as she entered the room after another day at school.

"Hey Max." I said as I patted Ari on the back after seeing his A+. Max walked into the kitchen and I began to loosen my tie.

"Hey Dad?" Ari asked looking a little sad. "Do you like Max better than me?" he said and I turned around. I put both my arms around him and hugged him closely.

""Why would you even think tha-" I began and then I heard a loud scream.

I woke up and found that the plane had landed. I went over to a payphone and looked in the phone book. I found the name I was looking for. Carlisle Cullen. I wonder what he'd think. Was he still mad about our last encounter? After thinking about it I decided it wasn't like Carlisle to hold a grudge. I decided that if he didn't answer I'd go to his house and knock on the door he'd know I was on my way with that psychic of his. I put two quarters in the pay phone and I dialed the number. I heard a female voice answer. It was Esme.

"Hello?" Esme said as she answered the phone.

"Esme, its Jeb put Carlisle on." I said.

"Alright." She said and the voice changed.

"Hello?" Carlisle said and I felt a sudden wave of relief.

"Carlisle! How are you?" I said and felt happy immediately.

"Jeb my old friend! I am well. How are you?" he replied in a happy voice.

"I am well. May I ask you a question?" I said.

"Of course." He replied.

"Is my daughter there? Her name is Maximum Ride." Carlisle gasped and quickly recovered.

"No, Max isn't here at the mom-" he began, but the payphone died and I sighed. I knew where Carlisle lived and decided to go there.

I called a cab and he drove me to the woods outside of the Cullen's house. I walked slowly through the door and felt two sets of angry eyes on me. Fang began to get up, but Jasper restrained him.

"Fang it's okay." He soothed and the room got calmer immediately.

"Hello everybody." I said in monotone. I walked up to my cousin and greeted him. "Carlisle it has been a while," I said and he offered me a seat. I sat down.

"Yes it has Jeb, now what is it you were saying about Max?" he asked and he saw the pain in my eyes. He turned to Fang.

"Where is Max?" He asked him. He and Iggy shrugged.

"We have no clue," Fang said in his usual show-no-emotions voice. My eyes began to water. Carlisle and I looked around the room and everyone looked confused. Except for one.

"Excuse me Bella," Carlisle said and she looked over at us. "Do you know where Max is?" he asked in a very concerned voice.

"It's a matter of life and death. Please if you know something tell me." I said my voice cracking. She looked at me with a hesitant face.

"She went to the old house. She said she'd use the secret passageway to the school." She replied with a pained look in her eyes. Tears welled in my eyes and fell over. I started sobbing and Carlisle held me while I cried. Max was as good as dead. I concentrated and began to think.

'Max if you can hear me stay low. Don't fight against Omega II he's a vampire.' I let out a controlled sob. 'Max I love you.' My crying stopped and I went up the stairs to Carlisle's room. I lie down on the bed and quickly fell asleep, praying my daughter wouldn't be so stubborn for once in her life.

Azar's POV

Jacob lunged and hit the robot next to me. He ripped it apart and lunged toward the literal army of robots. Emric and I jumped into the fight quickly. We fought the robots vigorously and ripped apart half of the army.

'Azar,' Jacob thought 'Go get Quil and Embry.' He thought to me in the double timbre of the alpha voice. I couldn't disobey. I ran towards the Cullen's house. As I arrived I saw Sam. He was alone. I jumped toward him and he swatted me away. I growled and ran towards him. I stopped behind him and scratched him on the back. He let out a whimper and swatted me into a tree. I saw a man exit the Cullen's house and run towards me. Then I let the darkness take me over.

I woke up and found myself in Edward's room. The man from last night was sitting in on the couch in the corner of the room reading a book.

"Who are you?" I asked as I propped my self on my elbows.

"My name is Jeb Cullen." He said and sighed "May I ask your name?" he said.

"Azar," I said. "Where's Jacob?" I asked and Jeb frowned.

"Jacob," his voice began to crack. "Is…." His face turned pained "dead." I felt my heart drop. Jacob is dead? I looked at Jeb and got up.. I jumped through the window and let the fire rip through me leaving Jeb there in Edward's room all alone.

Jeb's POV

"I saw Azar swatted aside by Sam. I ran towards the young boy and picked him up. I brought him into the house and I told him Jacob was….." I still found it difficult to complete the sentence.

"Well that's troubling." Carlisle said as he got up from his chair in the dining room.

"Where are you going?" I asked and got up myself.

"Well I'm going to talk to Seth about Azar and Nudge," he said "and I think he should know about….." he couldn't say it either. He left the room and I sighed. I began to concentrate.

'Max? Are you there?' I asked.

'Jeb?' she replied and I felt like crying..

'Max, where are you?' I asked.

'I'm in the west wing in a cell being watched constantly by Omega II. Thanks for the heads up by the way, for once you actually didn't give me fortune cookie crap.' She said.

'Maximum, now's not the time for snide remarks. if you see anyone with red eyes or skin similar to the Cullen's stay away from them.' I warned and I knew she understood. I passed out on the table.

Max's POV

They moved me to the north wing and threw me in a crate. An hour later they threw, to my surprise, Jacob in the cage across from me. I saw some white coat give him this strange collar. Those bastards. They took Jacob?

"Max?" he asked in a low pained whisper.

"Yeah Jake, are you okay?" I asked and knew the answer was no.

"Shut up kid!" said some idiot white coat as he kicked my crate.

"Okay c'mon and make me!" I said with a grin.

"Iz zat Maximum Ride?" said an unforgettable voice.

"Ter Borcht? Is that you? My guud vreind ow are you?" I said with a snicker. "eet eny snicas bahz recently?" I added as an after thought, chuckling in spite of my self.

"Max." said someone else with my voice. It was Max II.

"Hey scum bag, thought I was done with you a while ago." I spat in disgust. Ter Borcht looked at me and smiled. He grabbed me and a white coat came over. He stuck a needle in my arm. I ripped it from his hand and escaped Ter Borcht's grip, but it was too late. I passed out two seconds later.

5


	6. SORRY NOT A CHAPTER READ IT THOUGH

_**TO ALL OF MY FANS**_: I APOLAGIZE FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING NEW, BUT I'VE HAD A BAD COUPLE OF MONTHES (OR WEEKS NOT SURE) SO I COULDN'T GET TO IT AND ON TOP OF THAT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK SO I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING AT ALL. I THINK IT WOULD HELP IF YOU COMMENTED AND GAVE ME IDEAS MAYBE…..

WELL I AM VERY SORRY AND IF YOU'D LIKE YOU CAN CONTACT ME AT: ANY CRITISISM AND IDEAS ARE WELCOME JUST NO "YOU SUCK!" OK?

PS: If you haven't already read Finding Home by "I anyone knew I would". (Just search the name.) Read it. And if you did I highly recommend Maximum Ride, Twilight, Cirque Du Freak, Kingdom Hearts and Code Geass. (The last two are not books. Kingdom Hearts is a video game and Code Geass is a TV show.)

BYE!!!!


End file.
